My Worst Nightmare
by JoSiEwEsTwIcK
Summary: This is the sequel to, 'Vampires bite, but then again love does too'.   When a certain someone returns to Dullsville, what nightmares does he bring with him? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Bad dream

Chapter 1

Ravens P.O.V

I breathed in deeply as I took one slow step after the other. Family and friends surrounded me. I felt the cool breeze on my porcelain skin through the black vale that flowed over my face. My fathers arm wrapped around mine as we walked down the aisle. He gave me away to the man of my dreams. But something wasn't right. As I stood next to Trevor ready to get married, he just stood there, his face pointed to the ground. But I was too happy to mind. The priest read from his book.

"Do you, Raven Maddison, take Trevor Mitchel as your husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" I replied. A tear rolling down my cheek.

"And do you, Trevor Mitchel, take the lovely Raven Maddison as your wife?" the priest asked Trevor.

I stared at Trevor, waiting for his reply. His face was still planted on the ground. He slowly looked up.

"I do."

He looked at me, although it wasn't Trevor that was staring back at me, it was Alexander.

I screamed.

I started to move backwards. My heart was pumping with fear. I turned to run, but he grasped my hand before I could get away. He pulled me towards him. I kicked and screamed for help, but my family and friends still just sat there smiling, as if nothing were happening. I looked at Becky.

"Becky! Help!" I yelled out to her.

She looked back at me smiling and gave me the thumbs up.

I turned my attention back to Alexander. He pulled back my hair, revealing my neck.

He held me still as he opened his mouth wide.

"NO!"…

I woke up in a sweat. It was just a dream, but it felt so real! I looked around me. Trevor laying by my side. Ever since he proposed to me and I said yes, I've been sleeping at his house most of the time. I laid back down, resting my head on the pillow. This Saturday Trevor and I will be getting married, which is the day after graduation. We want to get married after we graduate. It is sure going to be a busy week!


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

Chapter 2

Ravens P.O.V

It was the day before graduation. Trevor and I woke up to go to school in the morning. All my stuff was at his house since I was temporarily living there, and then when we got married, I would move in permanently. No one knew about Trevor and I getting married, we didn't want to make a big deal of it. The only people that knew and were invited were both of our parents, Matt and Becky. I've been so busy with the wedding, I've forgotten to get a graduation dress! I will have to go after school with Becky.

After school that day:  
><span>

Becky and I went together to the mall. We walked into a shop called 'Pretty Dolly'. It was all new to me, I wouldn't even of thought of going into this shop about a year ago, but I wanted to impress Trevor. We started going through all the racks. Nothing fancied me. Just when I was going to leave and give up, Becky ran up to me holding a dress.

"Oh my god! You have to get this dress!" Becky exclaimed excitedly.

I studied it closely. It was all red. At the top it was strapless and had a big black rose pinned on the side, then it went in tight at the waist and flowed out beautifully at the bottom. Its hem was lined with sparkly black. It was perfect!

But perfect came with a price. Becky offered to pay half, so it wasn't that bad. We left the store happy with what we had.


	3. Chapter 3: Is there anyone there?

Chapter 3

Trevors P.O.V

Raven was out shopping.

There was a knock at the door. It was Matt, we had to go to soccer training, truthfully I don't even know why, because we are graduating tomorrow. But I don't mind, I love soccer training with all my mates. I answered the door. We decided to walk, just to get some fresh air.

"I still cant believe you are getting married to Raven in two days, it seems just yesterday we were at school with all the cheerleaders and picking on Raven as she walked by." Said Matt.

"Yeah, well, I try not to remember my past…" I replied with my head down shamefully.

I hate to even think of those times.

"Sorry…"

We walked around a corner when we saw a truck full of some of Matts friends. He ran up to them to say hi. I kept on walking, they used to be my friends, but now they aren't, they think im lame now because I'm with Raven. I don't care anymore, I've got Matt.

I was thinking about Raven when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see if anyone was there, but there was nothing. I shook it off and kept walking. I then heard something again, but this time beside me in the bushes. I jumped in there, hoping to find someone spying on me or something, but again, no one was there. I tried to by pass it and kept on walking again.

Matt came back and we carried on to the soccer field.

I couldn't help but keep on thinking about those noises. I didn't know if it was real, or it was just my imagination.

I didn't say anything to Matt.

We got to the soccer field and started soccer training.


	4. Chapter 4: A secret

Chapter 4

Ravens P.O.V

Tomorrow it was graduation night. I would of never of thought that my date would actually be Trevor Mitchel!

I met up with Becky at her truck.

"Hey Becky!" I said cheerfully.

She said nothing.

"Becky?"

I stared in the direction she was looking at. Matt was standing at his car with all his friends. Of course, she was in her own little 'Becky and Matt' world again.

I grabbed her blue blouse she was wearing and shook her to reality.

"Oh, hey Raven I didn't see you there." Becky mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"c'mon, we're going to be late for class."

"Since when do you care about your classes?" Becky laughed.

I laughed back and we walked to class together.

Biology is one of my favourite classes; it is one of the few that Trevor is actually with me. I walked into class, where I saw Trevor sitting at a table waiting for me. I kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

As always, we didn't really focus on what the teacher was saying. We just cherished the time we had together. We whispered to each other, laughed and even discussed wedding plans!

As I said, biology is my favourite class.

The rest of the school day went by fast.

Trevor drove us back to his house. We walked into his room and I got dressed into something more relaxed. Trevor jumped on his bed and laid down. I got dressed and sat on the bed with Trevor.

He just stared at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"you're just so beautiful." He replied.

"yeah, and your so full of shit." I laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss.

I then pulled away, but he pulled me back on top of him. We passionately kissed for a while, when there was a knock at the door.

We pulled away from each other quickly.

"Raven you got a letter in the mail." Trevors mum called out from behind the door.

Bubble burster much!

I opened the door and she gave me the letter. It was in a black envelope. I opened it and read what it said.

In red ink, the writing said, 'Do you still believe in happy endings Raven? Because I don't…'

My whole body shivered. My face went pale.

"Babe, what does the letter say?" Trevor asked.

I quickly hid it behind my back.

"oh, they must have gotten the wrong house."

I walked down stairs quickly and chucked the letter in the bin so Trevor wouldn't see it.

I


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

Chapter 5

Trevors P.O.V

I paced up and down my room as I waited for Raven to come out of the closet ready for Graduation. I could only imagine how she looked. She was beautiful in what ever she wore.

"Are you ready?" Raven called out from inside the closet.

"Yes!" I replied.

She slowly walked out of the closet with a huge smile on her face.

She looked amazing, I didn't know what to say!

"So…? What do you think?" She asked.

"You've taken my breath away." I said with a smirk.

I walked towards her and kissed her on the lips.

We went down stairs to my car and got in.

The whole trip we talked about our wedding tomorrow. We are so excited!

Ravens P.O.V

We arrived at school and entered the hall where they held the event. After we all got organised, they started calling up people to collect an award.

Of course I knew I wasn't going to win anything. I was lucky to even graduate form high school! I had practically flunked my whole school life!

I was proud of Trevor though, he got most of the awards, mainly in the sports category.

Finally the awards came to an end and people started to say their speeches.

Just as I had seen about two litres of tears fall from peoples eyes, my name was called up.

I walked up to the stage and began my speech.

"This school has opened a lot of windows for me, I've found adventures, friends, and even love,"

I glanced at Trevor.

"but now it is time for me to grow up and move on. I will miss this school and all the people in it. Thank you."

I smiled and everyone clapped. Even the people who hated me clapped! Trevor gave me a kiss on the cheek when I sat back down.

The rest of the night went fast. Before we knew it, it was time to go home. We said goodbye to everyone and walked out to the car park and got in his car.


	6. Chapter 6:This can not be happening!

Chapter 6

Raven P.O.V

We bounced up and down pumping the music loud as we drove home.

"We probably shouldn't be driving after we've had a couple of drinks!" Trevor laughed.

"Doesn't matter, we just got to stay away from the cops." I chuckled back.

I lent over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing? I'm driving!"

I pulled away and laughed.

"That doesn't mean stop." He joked with a smirk.

I playfully punched him on the arm.

We pulled up his drive way and made it up to his house. I was freezing! I quickly got dressed into my pajamas. We need to get sleep as early as we can for the big day tomorrow. Trevor got dresses, dumped himself on his bed and I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I tied my hair up in a high bun so it wasn't knotty in the morning for the wedding hair stylist and removed all my makeup. I opened the cupboard to get my toothbrush. I rummaged through the toothbrush jar but mine wasn't there. I then looked through my makeup bag, it wasn't there either.

"Trevor, do you know where my tooth brush is?" I called out to him.

There was no response.

"Trevor?" I repeated.

I walked out of the bathroom towards his room. The door was slightly ajar. I quietly walked in. no one was there.

"Trevor?" I yelled out, now panicking.

"Trevor, this isn't funny!" I said hoping it was a joke.

There was still no response.

I looked around his room. His window was wide open, his curtains were moving violently in time with the wind. I ran to the window, It wasn't open before and why would he open it anyway? It was pouring down raining! I looked down. His room was on the second story of his house, no way he could have gone down there. I knew exactly how and who could though.

I ran down stairs as fast as I could and flew out the front door. I was cold and bare footed. I ran out into the rain. His car was still in the drive way.

I started to tear up.

"Trevor!" I yelled out again, this time ten times as loud as last time.

I heard nothing in reply.

This could not be happening!...


	7. Chapter 7: Bye Dullsville

Chapter 7

Trevors P.O.V

I woke up in a fright. I didn't know where I was. Four cement walls surrounded me in a small confined room. There was a small square window to the left of me. I jumped up to see it and immediately fell back down on my ass; a massive throbbing was in my head. I touched my head softly and it stung like hell! I looked back at my hand. Red blood dripped down my fingers.

I then got up slower and wobbled towards the window. Nothing really was out there. Big tall trees stood tall. The sun looked like it had just set. It was so silent.

A big wooden door was on the next wall.

"Hello?" I yelled out.

I punched my fists hard against it. There was no response. I walked back to the window and placed my finger tips on the cold glass.

"Raven…"

Ravens P.O.V

My hair was soaked in water, as well as my pajamas. I have been looking for Trevor all over Dullsville through the whole night! I couldn't find him at all, I am so cold and tired. I told myself I am not going to give up, but I wasn't going to accomplish anything by getting my self by freezing to death. I walked back to Trevor's house and got dressed. I needed to think this through, where would Alexander take Trevor?

A loud knock banged on the front door, I jumped as I heard it. The door was already open, as I came into the house in a hurry, probably not the best idea. I looked around outside, but there was nothing there. Just as I was about to turn around something black caught my eye. It was a scrunched up piece of paper. I un-wrapped it and to my surprise, it was a map of the world. I studied it when I noticed a red circle around Romania. I knew exactly what it meant. Alexander must have taken Trevor to Romania when he kid napped him. I knew it was a trap, but I had to do it for the one I love.


	8. Chapter 8: Plane trip

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Chapter 8

Trevors P.O.V

Eventually I fell back asleep, even though it was still daylight. Jet lag had caught up to me. I was guessing it must be at least midnight back home. Then I thought of Raven. Knowing how she is, she's probably already searched the whole of Dullsville for me. But what if they have her as well? I don't even know if it's a 'they'. For all I know, it could be a couple of jock graduates who had too much to drink and decided to pull a prank. Or, much worse, it could be serious. A real psycho ready to heat me up and cook me for dinner!

I could not panic. Thinking the worst will get me no where, I have to stay calm, find a way out of here, find Raven.

Ravens P.O.V

My eyes were fixated on the fluffy white clouds floating in the air. I strained to see more as the window on the plane was rather small, smaller than the usual plane. I guess that's what you get for only paying $750 for a round trip to Romania. By looking around, it looked like the plane could only fit around 40 people! The plane bounced up and down as I sat uneasily on my chair, holding for dear life on the arm rests.

"Please fasten your seat belts and stay seated. We will be landing in Romania in approximately five minutes."

A females voice called out from a speaker.

I sense of relief came over me, knowing that I was closer to finding Trevor than before. This thought went when I got startled by the plane hitting the ground floor.

Trevor, here I come.


	9. Chapter 9: Romania

SORRY I ALWAYS END MY CHAPTERS IN CLIFF HANGERS, BUT THAT'S JUST HOW I LIKE TO WRITE

Chapter 9

Ravens POV  
>I have landed in Romania and I am now in a taxi going to a hotel I booked for a couple of nights.<br>I arrive at the hotel in no time. It isn't that fancy, but it will have to do. I dumped my suitcase on the ground next to the single bed, when my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's from an unknown person. Alexander no doubt. How did he even get my number?  
>'I am watching your every move, so I know where you are. I don't know what you see in Trevor, he's a brainless twit that plays soccer. Although it is fun to watch him suffer and cry for you all day…<br>You could have had me, I would have given you everything, but you chose him. So sadly, you have to pay the price. I'm sure you want Trevor to live, so there should be no hesitation to trade. I won't kill him, and I have you... Forever.  
>Meet me on Hocker street tomorrow night at dawn, you won't miss me.'<br>That would have to be the most nerve racking piece of writing I have ever read. I know what I have to do, although I cant stand the thought of spending my whole life with Alexander, I also cant stand the thought of Trevor dying...

Trevors POV

Here I am, same place I was before. You would think a psycho cannibal would at least feed you so you're all fat for when he feeds on you! But no... I am starving and worried, and there is nothing I can do about it.

Ok, these are the things I know:  
>I am definitely not in dullsville, due to my weird time periods of sleeping.<p>

It obviously isn't a prank, it has been way too long.

And so these are the things I DONT know: 

Where raven is (which is by far the worst).

Where I am exactly…

And who the heck has taken me!

Ravens POV

It is about 7 o clock and very dark. I'm going out to by something to eat, I have to use the money wisely though, I don't have much of it. I rug up and head out the building, grab my phone and am about to message my mum.  
>WAIT!...<br>I can't... After both Trevor and I stood everyone up at the wedding, it will take ages to say an untruthful explanation. I go to put my phone back...  
>'Eeeh' I squeal as I accidentally bump into someone walking bye.<p>

"I am so sorry! I wasn't..."

I didn't finish my sentence, as the confused man I had bumped into was no stranger...

..."Jagger?"

"Raven?" Jagger asked as well, looking as confused as I am.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Looking for your dumb ass boyfriend that's what! He again broke a promise, a very important promise…"

"Alexander isn't my boyfriend anymore…" I corrected him.

"Oh really?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean I'm free either!"

Jaggers smirk disappeared.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Jagger questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"Same reason you are, that jack ass kid napped my boyfriend!"

"So the usual…" Jagger replies sarcastically.

"So you know, since we are both looking for Alexander…"

He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger.

"… we should work together. Lets face it, how are you going to get Trevor without him getting you?"

What he said was true…

"Fine."

I snapped his hand away from me and walked past him, he followed.

"Just keep your hands to yourself…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ravens P.O.V

I handed the shop clerk a ten dollar note as Jagger awkwardly stood behind me drinking a can of V. I obviously knew that it wasn't actually 'V' in that can.

The man gave me my receipt and we walked out of the shop. It wasn't really a mouth drooling dinner, two minute noodles and a bottle of water, yay! NOT!

"So you don't happen to know where Alexander actually is, do you?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I thought you were going to actually help me, lucky for your sake I'm a genius and I DO happen to know where he is." I laughed sarcastically.

Jagger gave me a crooked smile.

"Anyway, changing the subject, who exactly are you dating?" He asked curious.

"Trevor Mitchel, and I also missed a miner detail, I'm not just dating Trevor, we're getting married… " I answered.

Jagger spit out his drink in shock.

"Wow… didn't see that coming…"

"Yeah I know…" I said, giggling.

"Does he know about, you know… your ex?" Jagger asked.

"No, and he will never know." I said in a serious tone, making my point clear.

We walked back to my hotel room in silence.

Jagger dumped himself on the bed, studying it like he had never been on one before. Which was probably true…

"So where do we find him?"

"He sent me a message saying to meet him on Hocker street tomorrow night to make the trade." I replied.

"What trade?" he asked, suddenly more interested than before.

"He said if I want Trevor to live, I have to hand myself over to him forever." I said in a quiet tone.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, we will get Trevor back without having to do such a thing, I promise."

I gave him a little smile and went to the bathroom to change. I got into my pajamas and walked straight back out.

When I entered the room where Jagger and I once spoke, he was gone, the window left wide open with curtains flying everywhere. Why does that always happen with vampires? Even in the movies!

I guess I will be seeing him tomorrow then…

Trevors P.O.V

My body is weak, but I still manage to stand up and bang on the wooden door.

"Let me out you bastard!" I shouted out, for the millionth time there was still no answer.

The massive locks on the door slowly opened, I stepped back. The door opened to reveal… no, it couldn't be.

"Alexander?" I whispered under my breath.

"Yes, you surprised?"

I was speechless.

"I've never really gotten over the fact that you stole my girl. So this is my revenge.

Don't worry, you won't get hurt, couldn't really say the same for Raven though.

I gasped.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing yet, but me and Raven have come to an agreement. I let you live and I get her."

"You won't lay a finger on her!" I yelled, this time even louder.

I stood up and pulled my fist back ready for impact. But it all happened to fast! One minute I'm about to punch him with all my might, the next he's behind me and has got me in a neck hold!

I am the captain of the freaking soccer team, I can take out anyone in my school, and this pale goth guy managed to get me in a neck hold? This guy is defiantly on the 'roids!

He pushed me to the ground and walked out of the room.

Ravens P.O.V

I woke up, not looking forward to the upcoming day. I wasn't actually sure how we were going to approach Alexander, my guess was that we jst go with the flow, but going with the flow didn't always work…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ravens P.O.V

It was time. I walked in the dark towards 'Hocker street.' My heart was pumping five times faster than usual. I wasn't as scared as I would have been, knowing that Jagger was following behind me secretly.

I wasn't exactly sure why Alexander had picked this particular place. I had to use a map to get there!

I eventually arrived at the location. Now I know why he chose this location, it was completely deserted! Only two street lights lined the road. I squinted to get a better vision. This is where it would be really handy to be a vampire with night vision. I looked around, everything was silent.

Out of nowhere Alexander appeared out from behind a tree a few meters away from me. Seeing his face brought back horrible memories into my head. Dragging along behind him was a well built man with a bag over his head. I knew it was Trevor. Tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Why are you sad Raven? You finally get to have me." Alexander said with a smirk.

"I never wanted you!" I angrily shouted.

Alexander's smile disappeared. He pulled the bag off of Trevor. His face was as pale as I had ever seen it. Patches of dirt covered his face, as well as a few blood splotches here and there. I didn't even want to think of how Alexander treated him while held captive.

He held Trevor's arm tightly. With his other, he reached out towards me.

My heart was now beating even faster!

"It's time to make the trade now Raven." Said Alexander.

Trevor weakly lifted up his head.

"Don't do it. Turn around and go home, don't worry about me." Trevor strained to say.

My tears were now flowing down my cheeks like a river.

"You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes Trevor." I cried to him.

I took one small step towards Alexander. One after the other, I was now closer to Alexander than I ever again wanted to be. I pulled up my arm to place my hand in his.

Where the hell was Jagger? He better not have bailed!

Suddenly Jagger pounced out of a nearby bush and onto Alexander's back. He yelled. Jagger over powered Alexander and tilted his head, revealing his naked neck. Jagger strongly pushed his fangs into it. Alexander struggled for a while, but he became weak and fell to the ground.

Trevor had already been through enough. I ran up to him and we ran as fast as we could away from the ordeal. We stopped after as long as Trevor could manage.

"We should be far enough now. We will catch the next flight out of here." I assured him.

Trevor looked into my eyes deeply and leaned over to kiss me. I reacted quickly and wrapped my hands around Trevor's neck.

I pulled away for a breath of air.

"We better go," she started, "come."

Trevor stood up and grabbed my hand.

Finally things were normal again…


	12. Chapter 12:The wedding

Chapter 12

Ravens P.O.V

I walked down the aisle. My white silk dress flowing down my body. Finally, this was happening, and it wasn't just a dream this time. My parents didn't take Trevor and I disappearing lightly. I just told them we decided to take our honeymoon early. As for Trevor, he knew we didn't go on an early honeymoon, he knew Alexander kidnapped him. But luckily, he didn't really remember the part when Jagger bit Alexander.

I reached the end, dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me over to Trevor. I was crying happily.

As I stood next to Trevor, the priest started to read from his book.

"You look beautiful." Trevor whispered under his breath.

A smiled covered my face. I was happier than ever, and no one could take that away from me…

THE END!


End file.
